Hati yang Memilih
by Faika Hima
Summary: Dua tahun sekembalinya Sakura dari Jerman setelah menemani pengobatan Naruto pasca kecelakaannya, dia menjadi Dokter Residen di sebuah rumah Sakit di Jepang. Dalam waktu yang bersamaan, Sasuke siuman dari komanya setelah kecelakaan tragis yang dialaminya.


_Chapter: 1_

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Rate** : T

 **Genre** : Romance/Drama

 **Pair** : Sasuke x Sakura

 **Warning:**  
Fic ini adalah sequel gabungan dari dua fic sebelumnya (Colors & Fuyu no Amaoto). Apabila readers belum membaca dua fic sebelumnya, tidak apa-apa. Readers bisa membacanya secara terpisah.

 **Summary** :  
Dua tahun sekembalinya Sakura dari Jerman setelah menemani pengobatan Naruto pasca kecelakaannya, dia menjadi Dokter Residen di sebuah rumah Sakit di Jepang. Dalam waktu yang bersamaan, Sasuke siuman dari komanya setelah kecelakaan tragis yang dialaminya.

.

.

.

 **Hati yang Memilih  
** Author: Faika Hima

.

.

.

 _Ne, bouya_. Sudah empat tahun kau tidur. Apa kau tak lelah? Kau tidak kasihan pada kakakmu yang selalu merawatmu selama kau koma? Ayolah bouya, delapan tahun menunggu di Stasiun Shibuya ditambah empat tahun koma. Apa itu tidak cukup? Apa kau mau menunggunya sampai dia mati?, sungguh kekanakan.

Apa kau tidak sadar _bouya_ kalau kau begitu terobsesi dengan wanita itu? Kau terlalu menggilainya sampai-sampai kau tidak sadar keadaanmu sendiri. Hahaha.. Benar-benar miris

# # #

Untuk kesekian kalinya Itachi menghela nafas gusar. Matanya tertuju pada sosok yang terbaring lemah di atas sebuah _bed_ ruang ICU _University of Tokyo Hospital_. Suara langkah kakinya menggema di sepanjang ruang ICU sampai membawa dirinya keluar.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, _Anata_?"

Seorang wanita berambut coklat panjang diikat ekor kuda yang berusia sekitas tiga puluh tahunan -diketahui istri Itachi-, namanya Inuzuka -sekarang Uchiha- Hana, bersandar pada dinding. Pandangan matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang sangat.

"Sama saja seperti kemarin."

Itachi ikut menyandarkan punggungnya. Semenjak Sang adik koma, ia ditunjuk langsung oleh dokter kepala untuk merawat Sasuke. Bukan hanya karena mereka bersaudara, tapi juga karena Itachi sudah mengabdikan dirinya pada Rumah Sakit dan pengalaman di meja operasi sekaligus perawatan pada pasien koma, sehingga membuatnya dengan mudah menjadi dokter pendamping Sasuke.

"Sudah empat tahun. . ."

Hana berujar pelan. Sangat pelan, sampai-sampai terdengar seperti suara bisikan.

# # #

"Sakura- _chan_ , _ohayou_!"

"Naruto- _kun_ , _ohayou moo_! "

Seorang wanita berhelai _softpink_ berlari kecil menghampiri pemuda yang berdiri di depan sebuah Rumah Sakit terkenal di Tokyo. Mereka berpelukan sekilas lalu berjalan beriringan menuju Rumah Sakit di belakang pemuda berkulit eksotis itu berdiri.

"Sudah lama menunggu Naruto- _kun_?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku juga baru datang."

"Maaf, ya."

"Sudah kubilang aku juga baru datang, Sakura- _chan_."

Tangan kekar Naruto merangkul mesra bahu sahabat wanitanya, membuat beberapa orang yang melihat mereka berpikir kalau dua anak Adam itu sepasang kekasih. Sakura cuek saja dengan pandangan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Toh dia dan Naruto sudah berteman sejak kecil, bahkan seperti saudara.

Naruto dan Sakura berjalan menyusuri koridor Rumah Sakit. Di tengah jalan, mereka berpapasan dengan pria yang memakai jas putih sama seperti yang Sakura kenakan, rambut hitam panjang yang diikat rendah, dan pandangan tajam dari kedua manik onyx yang kelam.

"Eh? Uchiha- _san_!"

Sakura berhenti berjalan, menyapa pria yang dia panggil Uchiha itu.

"Loh? Haruno- _san_? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Dan kenapa kau memakai. . ." Itachi memperhatikan penampilan Sakura sejenak. "Astaga! Jadi kau Dokter Residen yang baru itu?"

Sakura membalas pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Itachi dengan senyuman. Ya, setelah kepulangannya dari Jerman, Sakura mendapat panggilan dari _University of Tokyo Hospital_ untuk menjadi Dokter Residen di sana. Sakura tentu sangat senang. Di Rumah Sakit itu jugalah, Naruto akan melakukan terapi untuk pemulihan pasca kelumpuhannya.

" _Yoroshiku onegai shimasu_ , Uchiha- _san_."

Sakura berojigi sejenak pada pria berusia kepala tiga di depannya. Tak lupa dengan senyum secerah musim semi yang dimilikinnya.

"Oh ya, Uchiha- _san_." Sakura menarik sedikit tangan Naruto untuk lebih mendekat. "Kenalkan, ini Namikaze Naruto, sahabatku." Setelah memperkenalkan Naruto pada Itachi, kini Sakura melakukan hal sebaliknya pada Naruto.

"Naruto- _kun_ , ini Uchiha Itachi. Dia mentorku saat magang dulu."

"Salam kenal Namikaze- _san_."

Itachi mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat dengan Naruto. Tapi Naruto tak segera menyambutnya. Dirinya malah semakin dalam menyembunyikan tangan kanannya pada saku celananya. Hal tersebut tak luput dari pandangan Sakura dan membuatnya mengambil tindakan cepat.

" _Daijobou_ , Naruto- _kun_."

Agak ragu, Naruto mulai mengulurkan tangannya dan membalas jabatan Itachi. Awalnya Itachi terkejut merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari tangan Naruto saat indra sentuhan mereka bertemu, tapi Itachi tak bertanya lebih jauh.

Naruto lah yang lebih dulu melepaskan tangannya dan buru-buru memaasukkannya lagi ke dalam saku celananya

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Sakura- _chan_ , Tsunade- _sensei_ pasti sudah mungguku."

Pemuda dengan marga Namikaze itu menatap Itachi kembali.

"Aku titip Sakura- _chan_. Semoga dia bisa membantu tugas anda, Uchiha- _san_."

Tangan kecoklatan Naruto menepuk pelan puncuk kepala Sakura. Sakura diam saja, tapi Naruto tau kalau gadis musim semi di sampingnya sedang malu-malu.

"Sampai jumpa saat makan siang. _Jaa_!"

Sulung Uchiha berinisiatif mengajak Sakura berkeliling sesaat setelah Naruto berlalu.

"Mau kutemani berkeliling, Haruno- _san_?"

" _Arigatou_ , Uchiha- _san_. Tawaran yang sangat membantu."

Sejak kepulangannya dari Jerman, Sakura mendaftar sebagai Dokter Residen di Rumah Sakit pilihan dokter yang menangani pengobatan Naruto saat mereka di Jerman. Kebetulan direktur Rumah sakit dan dokter Naruto adalah teman dekat. Orang tua Sakura dan Naruto juga sangat senang mendengar kabar tersebut.

Sebagai Dokter Rehabilitasi Medis, Sakura akan ada dibawah pengawasan Itachi yang pernah menjadi mentornya saat kuliah dulu. Itachi sendiri adalah Dokter Spesialis Syaraf. Sakura sangat senang bisa bertemu Itachi lagi, apalagi Itachi yang akan menjadi dokter pengawasnya. Jadi gadis musim semi itu tidak perlu merasa canggung karena sudah saling mengenal.

Mereka berdua berhenti di sebuah ruangan dekat Lab Radiologi.

"Nah, ini Instalasi Rehabilitasi Medis. Kau akan berada di sini selama masa residenmu."

Tepat setelah Itachi mengenalkan ruangan yang akan ditempati Sakura, Seorang pria yang seumuran dengannya keluar ruangan. Pria itu memiliki perawakan tinggi dengan rambut putih agak panjang yang diikat ke belakang serta garis rahang yang tegas. Wajah rupawannya terbingkai kacamata biru _navy_ yang membuatnya terkesan _boyish_.

"Ada perlu apa Itachi?"

Bagi Kabuto, agak aneh melihat Itachi berada di tempat selain ICU atau OK.

"Maaf mengganggu, Kabuto. Ini Haruno Sakura, Dokter Residen yang akan berada di Instalasimu. Dan Sakura, ini Yakushi Kabuto. Dia bertanggung jawab atas Instalasi Rehabilitasi Medis atau Supervisorrmu mulai sekarang."

" _Yoroshiku onegai shimasu_ , Yakushi- _sensei_."

Sakura membungkuk sejenak dan memberikan senyum musim semi terbaiknya.

"Semoga kau betah di sini, Haruno- _san_."

"Kalau begitu aku. . ."

"ITACHI- _SENSEI_!"

Belum sempat Itachi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seorang perawat berlari ke arahnya. Dari raut wajahnya dia terlihat panik. Saat telah berhadapan dengan Itachi, sang perawat sedikit terengah-engah mengatur nafasnya.

" _Sensei_! _Uchiha_ -kun. . . _Uchiha_ -kun. . ."

Bahkan si perawat belum bisa mengatur antara ritme nafas dan kalimatnya, Itachi telah berlari, meninggalkan obrolan kecilnya dengan Sakura dan Kabuto.

# # #

Entah emosi apa yang harus ditunjukkan Itachi. Sedih? Bingung? Kecewa? Itachi bahkan tidak segera mengambil keputusan untuk tindakan selanjutnya. Dirinya memang dokter dengan segudang pengalaman. Tapi untuk kasus sang adik lain cerita.

Setelah perawat memberi tahunya kalau Sasuke sudah siuman, itu membuat Itachi senang bukan kepalang. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri, ada rasa cemas di hatinya, dan itu membuat sulung Uchiha gelisah.

Sasuke akhirnya terbangun dari komanya yang disebabkan kecelakaan tragis empat tahun yang lalu. Saat Itachi melihat kondisi sang adik, Sasuke hanya bisa menggerakkan bola mata, tanpa bisa bergerak dan bicara. Sasuke bahkan belum bisa merespon setiap rangsangan yang diterimanya.

Hal yang membuat Itachi risau bukanlah kondisi jasmani Sasuke, tapi kondisi mentalnya yang tidak stabil. Itachi ingat betul, sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi, Sasuke selalu menunggu kekasih –mungkin sekarang bisa disebut mantan- yang selama delapan tahun tidak ada kabar darinya. Bahkan setelah empat tahun komanya.

Apa yang harus ia jawab jika Sasuke bertanya? Haruskah ia berbohong?, atau haruskah ia jujur? Mengatakan kekasih adiknya tidak ada kabar sama sekali selama ini? Mungkin untuk memulihkan kondisi fisik Sasuke, Itachi bisa melakukannya sendiri. Tapi untuk kondisi psikisnya?

Alasan itulah yang membuat pria dengan marga Uchiha itu berdiam di kantornya, dengan memijat pelipisnya yang bedenyut nyeri. Mata sekelam malam miliknya menatap lurus ke depan dengan hampa. Dirinya harus memikirkan solusi pemulihan Sasuke tanpa menyinggung perasaanya.

Menghela nafas berat, Itachi menarik gagang telpon di kantornya, mengucap beberapa kalimat dan menutup telponnya kembali.

Tidak lama setelah Itachi menutup telponnya, seseorang mengetuk pintu kantornya.

"Masuk."

Seorang gadis dengan surai sewarna bunga khas Negri Matahari Terbit masuk ke dalam kantor Itachi, membungkuk sekilas pada si empunya ruangan dan duduk berhadapan dengan Itachi.

"Apa Uchiha- _san_ memanggilku?"

"Iya, aku punya rekomendasi tugas untukmu."

"Rekomendasi?" kedua alis Sakura bertaut.

"kau mungkin sudah tahu kalau aku punya adik yang baru siuman dari komanya. Aku ingin kau menjadi dokter pendampingnya selama pemulihan."

"Eh? Tapi kan. . ."

"Aku dengar saat kau magang di Jerman, kau menjadi dokter pendamping Namikaze- _san_. Saat itu Namikaze- _san_ dalam kondisi lumpuh pasca kecelakaan."

"Maaf, bukan bermaksut menolak. Sebagai seorang kakak. mungkin sebaiknya Uchiha- _san_ yang melakukannya sendiri."

Ada sebuah senyum yang terukir di bibir Itachi, bukan senyum bahagia, melainkan sebuah senyum getir.

"Aku akan senang jika hal itu terjadi, tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa." Itachi menarik nfas sejenak. " Sebelum Sasuke kecelakaan, aku dan dia bertengkar. Dia pasti akan menolak jika aku yang menjadi dokternya."

Sakura sedikit menimbang-nimbang rekomendaasi Itachi. Harus diakui kalau dirinya memang mengenal Itachi cukup lama. Tapi kalau untuk Sasuke, Itachi tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang hubungan persaudaraan mereka.

"Bagaimana, Haruno- _san_?" Itachi kembali bertanya.

"Aku akan berusaha, Uchiha- _san_."

" _Arigatou_ , Haruno- _san_."

Itachi kembali mengulum senyum, dan kali ini sebuah senyum tulus.

# # #

"Jadi kau akan menjadi dokter pendamping untuk adiknya Uchiha- _san_?"

Kini Sakura dan Naruto duduk berhadapan di sebuah café dekat _University of Tokyo Hospital_. Mereka menikmati makan siang setelah Naruto selesai terapi.

"Begitulah."

"Sepertinya kau tidak senang."

Sulung Namikaze itu telah menandaskan makan siangnya kemudian meneguk lattenya.

"Bukannya tidak senang, aku penasaran adik Uchiha- _san_ itu seperti apa. Uchiha- _san_ juga tidak pernah meceritakannya selama kami saling mengenal."

"Berpikir positif saja Sakura- _chan_."

Yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar. Sakura hanya terlalu paranoid. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Seperti sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

# # #

Sakura mendapar kabar kalau Sasuke sudah dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan dan segera mencari ruangan Sasuke. Dari informasi yang dia dapatkan, Sasuke berada di ruang perawatan VIP.

Sekarang sang gadis musim semi sedang berdiri di sebuah ruangan. Ruang perawatan Sasuke. Mengambil nafas sejenak, Sakura mengetuk pintu dan memutar knopnya.

Manik zamrud Sakura dapat melihat seorang pemuda berambut model _emo_ dengan sorot mata tajam dan kulit pucat, duduk di atas _bed_ Rumah Sakit. Setiap langkah kakinya menggema di ruangan yang hanya ada mereka berdua. Tepat satu meter dari _bed_ pemuda itu duduk, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

" _Ohayou_ , namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku akan menjadi dokter pendampingmu, Uchiha- _san_. Mohon bantuannya."

.

.

.

= **TBC** =

.

.

 **A/N** :

Mumpung malam Minggu, update dulu ahh..

Konbanwa minna! Setelah hiatus satu bulan Hima hadir lagi dengan fic baru. Fic ini sequel gabungan dari dua fic sebelumnya dan sekaligus fic multi chapter pertama Hima.

Terimakasih pada **Yuuki Asuna41** , **CherryFoxy13** , dan **Uchiharuno239** yang dengan setia menunggu fic Hima yang super ngaret ini.

Sebenarnya Hima mau buat fic complete, tapi ada banyak hal harus dipertimbangkan. Asli , Hima juga tidak begitu suka fic yang terlalu banyak chapter. Dari pengalaman pribadi saat Hima dulu membaca berbagai fic, ada beberapa fic yang chapter akhir tulisannya TBC tapi gak ada lanjutannya. Hima serasa diphp.. (T_T) Hima tidak bisa menjanjikan update cepat, tapi Insya Allah Hima dapat menjamin agar fic ini berlanjut dan tidak php.

Yahh, akhirnya sudah bulan Desember. Sudah terbebas dari kegiatan mengajar dan saatnya liburan sebelum seminar proposal yang dilaksanakan pertengahan bulan Januari. Do'akan Hima ya minna, semoga proposalnya diterima dan seminarnya lancar. . .

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. . .

Read and Review.

Sayonara. . .


End file.
